Fiber choppers are employed in conjunction with liquid resin spray dispensers to form a stream of resin-impregnated chopped fibers that are laid down on a substrate to form a glass fiber reinforced structure. As an elongated glass fiber strand passes between rollers, it is chopped into relatively short fiber segments and propelled by the action of the rollers out through a nozzle opening in the body of the chopper. The body and thus the nozzle are oriented so as to direct the stream of fibers into intersecting relationship with a stream of catalyzed resin, thus forming a stream of resin-impregnated chopped fibers. The stream of resin impregnated fibers is directed toward a substrate, and is allowed to impinge the substrate and form a layer of resin-impregnated fibers on the substrate. Typical products include auto body parts, underground storage tanks and boats.
One industrial application for a chopper is compression molding of interior trim panels for automobile doors. Vinyl panels first are vacuumed formed and transferred to the open mold of a compression mold. A chopper than sprays chopped glass fiber strands onto the vinyl preform. The glass is shaped onto the vinyl preform and followed with a polyol, isocyanate (--NCO) urethane resin mixture. The glass loading and glass spray pattern often cause problems. For example, ribs molded into the panel require high glass loadings of short fibers in the rib area. Edges of the panel require additional glass for added strength. Frequently, a single chopper cannot provide the proper glass loading, glass pattern, glass distribution and the like.